


Stories of the Second Self: Expulsion

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [186]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Julie and sixteen other people are banished from their isolated town into the surrounding woods when caught practicing magic. As the group struggles with their own differences, Julie will learn there's more in the wild to unite if they're to survive.
Series: Alter Idem [186]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813
Kudos: 1





	Stories of the Second Self: Expulsion

"Can't believe they threw us out," Marion griped while following along.

"Yeap," Julie said for the umpteenth time, keeping her gaze forward.

Julie and sixteen other people had been forcibly expelled from their town and walked through the woods that the sheriff's department corralled them toward.

"You'll be okay, I'm sure," Marion complained.

Julie turned on a hoof and stopped Marion in his tracks with her retort, "Why? Say it, Marion. Why am I okay?"

"Because--," Marion waved up and down at her.

"Because I'm a Fae?" Julie scowled down at Marion.

"Well, no," Marion visibly struggled to say something else. "I mean, I used to be taller than you, and now--. You could bench-press me. And you got them antlers."

"Which means I could get shot because someone mistook me for a deer," Julia explained and tapped one of her six-point antlers.

Patrick, who was walking in front of Julia, stopped but didn't turn to admonish, "C'mon guys. Are we really going to do this? Be glad they let you pack some shit and provided food and water. Old Mrs. Singer wanted to blow my brains out with that shotgun."

"And while we're on the subject," Julia spun toward Patrick, irritation rising within her. "Why're you here?"

"They fuckin' kicked us to the curb over magic, right?" Patrick turned and held his arms out. "What's more magical than shapeshifting? I don't even practice all that spell shit you do. Just went out for a run on all fours and Mrs. Singer dropped a call to Sheriff Miles."

"Bullshit," Julie huffed.

"The fuck's this?" Patrick pulled at the long hair that grew from the sides and back of his neck and then turned to resume walking. "Tell me bullshit. Startin' to get what all them civil rights people are talkin' about."

"Sorry about losing it on you," Julie said leaning to the side to see the reaction.

"Forget it." Patrick waved it off and resumed walking. "Let's just find a spot to set up camp."

"Think he's right?" Marion asked, pulling up to Julie's side and added, "Think it's just racism or... whatever ism they're going to call it?"

"Just about half of us are Fae," Julie noted and glanced to Ericka who was a Fae elder with eleven point antlers.

"It's over religion," Ericka called over, "Magic is real and their god still hasn't busted out with the miracles."

It was a funny thing. Erick, being a Fae elder, was supposed to have the advantage in magic, yet Julie had taught her everything she knew. Granted, she picked it up fast. Originally, she was an Eagle Scout, which maybe is why the other Fae looked up to her more. Though, current circumstances had Patrick in front.

Marion gave voice as to why. "Patrick, you picking anything up?"

"Marion." Patrick stopped and tilted his head slightly, but didn't turn. "You may not have noticed, but I'm not your dog."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Marion seemed sincere in his apology.

"Yeah, lot of that goin' around," Patrick remarked.

"Guys, we need to stick together," Ericka said, and then came to walk by Julie's side to suggest, "Think we should try those warding spells?"

"Soon as we find a good spot," Julie agreed, and then pointed. "That looks pretty clear."

"Wards for what?" Patrick asked, setting his gaze on the clearing.

"Well," Julie said, "There're bears out here, right?"

"Black bears are pretty timid," Patrick pointed out, "In fact, I accidentally treed one when tromping around outside of town. Though, still better safe than sorry. If that stuff works, anyway."

The group dropped their packs in the clearing and started making camp. Julie and Ericka each headed out to gather smaller sticks and other things to make into wards.

Had Julie thought about it, she'd have pulled someone to team up with, but the camp was out of sight by the time it occurred to her. However, she had a pretty good idea of her barrings, and so committed not to stray too much further.

Then, a heavy crack sounded. Julie froze in place as her intense green eyes went wide. Some other thumps sounded, and Julie cast glances everywhere she could without turning her head.

"Behind you," sounded Patrick's voice, as he nudged into her view.

"God dammit." Julie shook as she hissed, "Something's out there."

"Yeah, I know," Patrick muttered, himself holding a more hunter's poise when keeping still. "Caught wind of it in camp and came to check on you."

"What is it?" Julie asked, ridged as before.

"It's not a bear," Patrick answered, and took some short whiffs. "It's like-- leather, but something's off about it. Definitely got an elk smell to it."

"That can't be an elk," Julie doubted, "It was way heavier."

"It's not a moose," Patrick assured.

"You can tell the difference?" Julie wondered.

"It's trippy, but yeah." A bit of a smirk appeared on Patrick's face, but then vanished with the next heavy but soft thud.

Julie slowly reached into one of three fanny packs clasped around her waist, though felt Patrick's hand stay hers.

"Don't do that," Patrick advised, "Starting to smell a little BO."

"You mean a person?" Julie asked.

"Yo," Patrick called out, "It's okay! We're people."

In a parting of foliage emerged a huge man in buckskins and some kind of large bow, which was drawn and aimed their way. "If that's a gun, don't pull it, please."

"Jesus, he's huge." Julie's voice cracked from the rising alarm.

"Get your hand out of that pouch," Patrick said, then stood up with his palms presented. "Nah, it's cool. No guns."

The broad bow slackened, and the towering archer put the spear of an arrow into a quiver with several others. "Sorry. You scared me."

"You?" Julie scoffed in partial relief. "What are you?"

The hulking man furrowed his brow and looked himself over. "Isn't it obvious? Have you not seen giants before?"

"There aren't any in our town," Julie replied, "We've been cut off from the world when our mayor decided to ban internet, cell services, and TV."

"God, she's right," the giant muttered turning away. "It's like dinosaurs in reverse. The Lilliputians can't adapt."

"As in," Julie spoke with uncertainty, "Gulliver's Travels?"

"Whatever other small people did, we're not out to get you," Patrick said, "In fact, they kicked a bunch of us out."

"We're just passing through," the giant offered, "Don't mind us."

He disappeared into the dense grove and his heavy steps faded quicker than Julie thought they should.

"Fucking hell," Julie cursed, "That was tense. Did he say 'we?'"

Patrick kept looking toward the giant's departure when remarking, "They're from further south. Utah, I think. I'd heard rumors there was some survivor's group in the mountains outside Salt Lake City. Just that I never seen one before now."

"Then how did you know about them?" Julie inquired.

"I change and do my runs to figure out what was happening outside of town," Patrick admitted, "I was planning on distributing fliers, so people could know what the mayor wanted to keep quiet."

"Which is...?" Julie drew out of him.

"That the world isn't as fucked as he says," Patrick explained, "People are learning to accept magic and supernaturals. They're calling us Pentacastes, and there's a whole government office to handle it."

"Is it because that kid on the news is like you?" Julie asked, "Mark something?"

"Mark Lowell," Patrick nodded, "and yeah, it's a big deal to me. I knew the moment he came out of that shot up school things were going to get ugly. Small towns in particular fuckin' hate wolves. How long until they start on us what they've been doing to wolves since-- ever?"

"I'm glad you're with us," Julie said, warming up to him.

"I'll go see if I can tag some game." Patrick seemed to brush off the acceptance.

"You're going to do Fetch?" Julie chided.

"Fuck you," Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll finish getting what I need and head back," Julie said.

Once Julie got enough sticks, flowers, and interesting stones she headed back. She and Ericka were the only ones who knew the warding spells, and so they got to work. Marion cast a dazzling display of glowing orbs that made Julie think of Will-o-wisps, in that the lights seemed to flutter and bound merrily around the clearing.

"We're going to be okay," Julie said, looking at the group.


End file.
